


Vampire Bait

by angelsfalling16



Series: Halloween Ficlets [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: I have a crush on you and purposefully coordinated my costume with yours so I could take cute pictures with you AU





	Vampire Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite work the picture part the prompt into this fic, but I like how it turned out. Also, this one took me a little longer to get posted because I had to stop to go get candy for trick-or-treaters.

**Simon**

“When I told you to dress up as something that would match his costume, I meant for you to also dress up as a vampire or maybe even a vampire hunter, _not _as the fair maiden who goes looking for help and ends up getting sucked dry instead.” Penny is giving me her disapproving look, but she also looks like she wants to laugh.

“You should have been more specific then,” I tell her, tugging at my sheer sleeve. “Anyway, we’ll look good next to each other.”

“In order for that to happen, you actually have to go talk to him.”

“I will.”

“When?”

“After I’ve eaten.”

She rolls her eyes but accepts that excuse.

I can’t face Baz right now. He has no idea how I feel about him, but when I heard that he was going to be attending this costume party as a vampire, I knew that I needed to do something that would get his attention.

It was Penny’s idea to coordinate my costume with his so that if anyone saw us together, we’d look like we matched. I probably should have asked for her help with the execution of this idea, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Now, I’m beginning to wonder whether I just look foolish. 

I move around the edge of the party towards the snack table, picking up the train of my dress so that I don’t trip on it. It’s white and simple, and I’m hoping that no one thinks that I dressed as a bride. I really didn’t think this through. Maybe I should grab some snacks and leave before Baz sees me. That might actually be preferable to getting made fun of by him, even if it does get his attention.

**Baz**

Simon Snow is wearing a dress. Not only that, but he’s also wearing makeup. I mean, I’m wearing makeup, too, but that’s to appear pale, like a bloodless vampire. Simon is wearing makeup to look more feminine, and I can’t believe that he actually looks good like that.

I’m not quite sure what he’s meant to be, but I find myself walking over to him to find out, my curiosity winning over my desire to avoid the boy I’ve been crushing on for ages.

“Hungry?” I ask, quietly, stepping up behind Simon where he’s piling a bunch of snacks onto a small plate.

He startles at the sound of my voice, and I have to force myself not to laugh at the look on his face when he turns to look at me.

“There are just so many to choose from, and I want to try everything.”

“Ah, I see,” I say, clasping my hands behind my back to keep from reaching out to feel the material of his dress. I wonder what it’d feel like pressed against me.

“Want some? He asks, offering up the plate of snacks.

I shake my head politely. “No, I’m good.”

“Only have the taste for blood tonight?” The corner of his mouth tilts up as he reaches over to grab a drink before moving to find somewhere to sit.

Finding all of the couches overflowing with people, he chooses a spot on the floor against the wall, and I have to look a way when he tries to sit in his dress. I don’t know if he’s wearing pants beneath it, but it seems doubtful, and my face flushes just thinking about it.

“Exactly,” I says, gracefully sliding to the floor beside him. Talking to Simon is easy tonight.

It isn’t usually like this, but recently, it seems like we’re both trying to get along better. I’m not sure what his reasoning is, but I hope this continues. Pretending to hate someone who you’ve developed feelings for is exhausting.

We’re beginning to become friends even, which is why it isn’t weird that I’m sitting beside him while he scarfs down all of that food way faster than should be humanly possible. We make small talk, observing the other party guests and their various costumes. I have to remove my fangs so that it’s easier to talk, and Simon’s eyes linger on my mouth for a little too long.

“What exactly are you supposed to be anyway?” I ask, turning away from him.

“Bait.” He has to move closer to me to be heard over the pounding sound of the Monster Mash playing loudly through the house.

Usually, I’d appreciate this song, but right now, I only want to hear what Simon has to say, and I find myself wishing for someplace quiet to talk.

“For what?”

“A vampire. I’m here to let them suck my blood. Maybe even turn me into one of them if they want.” He smiles and stands, either to refill his plate or toss it, and I hurry to follow after him.

“And you needed a dress to achieve that look?” I have to walk close to him both so that we can talk and so that I don’t lose him in the crowd.

He shrugs. “Did the trick, didn’t it? I managed to attract you.”

His eyes sparkle, and his smile widens into a grin when he looks at me. I can’t say that he’s wrong. He did get me to come over here. I have to say that his costume is nearly perfect. I only wonder what vampire he was aiming to attract.

He throws his trash away, and we find a new place to stand in the room, close to each other and all but ignoring everyone else.

“What kind of vampire were you hoping would find you?”

“Hmm.” He taps his chin, looking up at the ceiling as he thinks about it. “The good-looking kind. One who I’ve been attracted to for a while, even if they are kind of rude to me, and one who I’ve been dying to kiss.”

His eyes cut back to mine, and there’s no doubt about who he’s talking about.

“That’s rather specific,” I say slowly. “They’ll definitely be hard to find.”

“I know. I’ve been looking for them for an awfully long time.”

My heart does cartwheels in my chest. To think that Simon has been wanting for me as long as I’ve wanted him. I never thought it possible. But then he’s moving closer, the backs of his fingers brushing against mine once, twice, three times. Too many to be accidental.

I lean even closer to him so that our faces are close, but I stop just before our lips touch.

“Would you like to get out of here?” I ask, my lips nearly brushing his, not quite the kiss that my body aches for.

“Definitely.”

I don’t need to be told twice. I step back, reach for his hand and lead him out of the party. I don’t care what people might think about us disappearing like this. The only thing that I care about is that Simon wants to kiss me, and I’m going to let him, all night long if he wants to. I just want to get my hands on him and that dress.

**Simon**

_So, maybe it wasn’t the best costume_, I think as Baz unlocks the door to his apartment, my lips warm from the way that he kissed me when we pulled into his driveway, _but it certainly got his attention._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
